Simplification and automation of sample preparation procedures are important and often interrelated goals in analytical organic chemistry. The objectives in both cases being more reliable, faster and less expensive methods of analysis. We have approached these two goals through the development of a solid phase process that permits simutaneous extraction and derivatization of organic acids from aqueous matrix preparatory to instrumental analysis. We now intend to use this technique in the analysis of delta-9-THC and its in vivo matabolites. Firstly, and in the short term, we propose to investigate this novel extraction/derivation process as a means of simplifying sample preparation for the analysis of cannabinoids and their in vivo matabolites from biological samples. Secondly, and in the longer term, we wish to develop an understanding of this process in order to apply it to automated methods of sample preparation for analysis by a variety of instrumental methods. The requirement for simplified and automated methods stems from needs of law and medical practices. The former has need of determining intoxication from canabis derived preparations. The latter will require these methods for the study of cannabinoids like drugs in a variety of clinical problems.